14 Days
by ForYourEntertainmentx3
Summary: After breaking up, Kurt and Blaine agree to be friends, with no hard feelings about their relationship. When Blaine, being a good friend, invites Kurt to his parents' beach house for a whole two weeks, along with some of the other New Directions (old and new), how long can Kurt cope with calling Blaine just a friend?


**Author's Notes: **This is my own work, and any recognisable characters do not belong to me, but to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. The story takes place during the summer of Season Four, but it is out of canon. Blaine _did _visit Kurt at Christmas and Brody is not living with Rachel and Kurt. Also, Adam is mentioned, but he is not a major character. It's summertime and Mr Schuester's wedding went ahead but Klaine did not make-out or go to a hotel room together, just for the sake of this story. Also, The seniors (from Season Four) have just graduated. And, for the sakes of the story because it is totally AU Blaine has not gotten his college letters yet, they come at the end. Well, that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy the story, I might not update frequently, because I have exams coming up but I will try. Anyway, leave a rate and review. It'd be much appreciated. _ForYourEntertainmentx3_

* * *

It was summer, _finally. _Classes at NYADA for Kurt and Rachel had been hard, and mostly exhausting but finally, it was time for a break from School. They were going to be spending most of their time in Lima, at Blaine's parents' recently bought beach house. Blaine and Kurt had broken up a while ago now, but were on good terms, and slowly but surely, they were returning to best friend status. So, it seemed only right for Blaine to invite Kurt - his_ best friend_ to stay at his beach house. Kurt, however, had been reluctant at first, and had almost said no but Rachel had convinced him to go with her, so he agreed. (Much to Blaine's happiness.)

There was a slight breeze, but it was so hot outside that nobody was complaining. There were ten of the sixteen yet-to-arrive New Directions standing around their destination. Blaine's parents' beach house was beautiful, it overlooked the sea, and the golden sands of the beach. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was the only thing they could hear, and Kurt couldn't help but to admire the scenery. After sitting in a car with Burt, Rachel and Finn for two and a half hours, which was incredibly awkward on Kurt's part, and all that passed were trees and stretches of narrow road, the scenery was like a breath of fresh air for him.

Blaine was already there, and from what Kurt could see, (not that he was watching Blaine's every move) his parents' were laying down some rules, after all, they would be there for two whole weeks, fourteen days. Blaine's parents engulfed Blaine into a tight embrace, as members of New Directions continued to arrive, hauling their belongings behind them. Altogether at that moment there was twelve New Directions members, they were still waiting for four more. Blaine, after watching his parents leave, approached Kurt and Rachel a grin upon his face.

"Hey guys," Blaine said, in a polite and cheerful manner, "I'm so glad you could make it out here. I mean, I'm sure you'd rather be in New York, but it means a lot that you're here." While Blaine spoke, he found Kurt's eyes burning into him, so kept his gaze at the both of them.

"Well," Rachel begun after accepting the fact that Kurt wasn't going to answer with anything more than a smile. "It's a beautiful location, we're glad to be here. It's good to see you again, Blaine." Rachel patted his shoulder, then from over his shoulder, Tina stood talking to Marley and Jake, two of the newest New Directions, and decided she would go and make friendly conversation. She sauntered off in the general direction of Tina, leaving Kurt awkwardly standing in front of Blaine.

He turned, remembering he was in Blaine's presence, "How have you been?" Blaine asked, a lot more shy that when Rachel stood next to them. Kurt nodded, his lips thinning into a line, "Good, how about you?" Kurt couldn't understand why this was so awkward. They had Skyped at least once a week since Christmas, and called each other at least once every two days to check up on each other.

"I'm great," Blaine smiled. Then, awkward silence. That was until a loud voice shouted something that neither Kurt nor Blaine could quite understand, and a blond head of hair came into sight.

"Did you like my impression of Nicholas Cage?" Sam asked, panting and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine laughed, before rolling his eyes jokingly. Sam didn't bother waiting for an answer before he spotted Kurt. "Hey, Kurt. How's New York treating you?" He then asked, turning to engage in conversation with Kurt.

As Kurt gushed about the short period of time that he spent at and then how his Winter Showcase surprise performance had got him into NYADA, Blaine watched, still with the look of pure admiration in his eyes. He would never get over Kurt, even if Kurt got over him. Kurt was his first love, his first everything.

"..Earth to Blaine," Sam snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's face three times. "You okay, buddy? You zoned out there." He said.

Blaine nodded, "I'm fine, Sam. Really, I am." Although, there was something in the way that Blaine said it that made Kurt wonder if he _was_ as okay as he said he was.

Once everyone had arrived, Blaine had welcomed everyone, but most of the time his eyes had been on Kurt, to which Kurt looked off into the distance, the sun blazing sending down brilliant rays, and just catching Rachel's eye occasionally.

"We have to agree on rooming arrangements, there's six bedrooms and a master bedroom. There are two beds in each, so some of you may have to sleep in the lounge. Although, the lounge is great and the sofas are big enough and comfortable, you could easily mistaken it for a bed, and we have extra blankets." Blaine explained. He was obviously the one to get the master bedroom, obviously.

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned from his conversation with Tina and Rachel to be faced with those hazel eyes he had fallen in love with. "Hey," He murmured nervously. Blaine smiled.

"Would you like to uh, room with me? I mean, we don't have to it's just- ah, never mind. Forget I asked." Blaine rambled, turning to leave. Kurt grabbed his wrist, gaining a gasp from Blaine.

"Blaine, calm down. We're friends, and I'd love to share with you." Kurt smiled. Blaine's eyes lit up, in only a way that Kurt could recognise. "Besides, that means we get the master bedroom, right?"

Blaine just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, you'll love it." Blaine had to refrain from reaching out and slipping his hand into Kurt's,

Blaine led the fifteen of the New Directions into the beach house, it was perfect and had a very fresh atmosphere. The views were magnificent, and Kurt silently applauded the decoration and interior. There were two beds in each room, even the master bedroom.

Once everyone had picked their rooms, the only room left for Kurt to see was the master bedroom. "Here we are," Blaine mumbled, he was still nervous. It wasn't everyday that you take your-ex-boyfriend-turned-bestfriend to a beach house and share a master bedroom with him. His palms were beginning to sweat, but luckily it went unnoticed by Kurt.

Blaine had managed to open the door, and ushered Kurt in first. Kurt had to bite his tongue from letting out a gasp at the room. It was very neat, a mirror stood against the wall and on top of a dressing table, there were two perfectly made beds, the blankets folded into four on the edge. There was a natural scent, but it smelt very homely. There was a small table by the side of each bed, a lamp stood in the centre of each table, and Kurt (once again) applauded whoever had decorated the room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" It was Blaine's voice that brought Kurt back down to Earth.

"Yeah it is," Kurt muttered, still in awe of the room he was stood in.

"Okay, guys! Listen up!" Blaine shouted to everyone who was chatting amongst themselves in the lounge. He took a seat next to Marley Rose, before continuing. "So basically, there's a lot of things here that we could do, you can see the beach from here, if you look in the distance you could see Redfair Theme Park and there's boat rides. We don't have to do everything together, but tonight I'd really appreciate it if you could all join me for a barbecue out in the garden," Blaine explained.

There were murmurs of approval, and then everyone begun to gush about how exciting this was going to be. Blaine smiled around, before going to talk to Rachel who was sitting alone, after Finn had gone to speak to Puck for a catch-up, as he liked to call it. Even though they both lived in Lima, which is what confused Rachel even more. "Hey, Rach." Blaine smiled, sitting down in the unoccupied seat.

"Hey," Rachel smiled excitedly. Blaine turned to see Kurt, who was smiling and engrossed in conversation with Unique. "He still talks about you, you know." Rachel said, Blaine turned his head from Kurt to send Rachel a confused look.

"What?"

Rachel sighed, "He'll kill me for telling you, but whatever. He still loves you, he's just put a guard up around himself, you know, after the whole.. yeah." Rachel stopped abruptly.

"So, there's nobody else..?" Blaine asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head, "There was this one guy," She said, Blaine looked at her to continue. So she did. "His name was Adam, but they didn't officially date, they don't see each other anymore, though."

Blaine felt a sensation of relief in his stomach. Maybe there was a chance for him and Kurt.

Sugar, Artie and Tina had busied themselves by observing the garden that overlooked the beach, Mike, Finn and Puck had brought a football along and played against Joe, Brittany (who had insisted that she could play, and as it seems, she could) and Sam. Santana watched on, pretending to referee. Mercedes had tagged along too, and was starting up a conversation with Marley, getting to know each other. Jake was there too, but he was talking to Puck while Puck continued to throw the ball.

Blaine wasn't watching them though, he was too busy watching Rachel and Kurt, he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. Beautiful Kurt. Although they had seen each other at Christmas, Blaine was convinced that Kurt had changed. He'd grown again ("When will you stop growing?" Blaine would joke when they were together), his shoulders had broadened, that's probably what NYADA dance classes does to someone though, right?

Everyone's belongings had been unpacked, turns out in only took an hour, there was slight awkwardness between Blaine and Kurt as they unpacked their suitcases, Kurt's clothing taking up most of the wardrobe space came as no surprise to Blaine, however. But Blaine managed to convince himself that as the days would pass hopefully so would the awkward silence.

"Blaine! Come join us!" Tina shouted, before letting a jubilant shriek of laughter as Mike had picked her up and splashed her into the swimming pool. Turns out that Mike and Tina had managed to talk things out and they had got back together, and honestly; Blaine had never seen Tina happier.

Blaine noticed that Kurt, was talking to Sam and they were both also in the pool, shirtless may he add. "Blaine, come on!" Sam jumped up and down, causing little waves to splash over Kurt, who laughed. Blaine was shocked. Usually, if something like that happened he'd throw a fit and get out of the pool because of his hair, or skin. Blaine nodded, before discarding his shirt and running and diving into the pool, causing an even bigger splash which made Kurt wince. Blaine laughed before swimming over to where Kurt and Sam stood, now being joined by Mike and Tina.

"We're gonna play a game of wrestling under water, wanna play?" Tina asked. Mike nodded beside her.

"Uh, Sure." Blaine said, then smiled nervously.

"I'll referee!" Sam offered. Mike nodded.

"Blaine will you be okay to get on Kurt's shoulders?" Tina asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure," Then he turned to Kurt, "I uh, I mean if that's okay with you?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, okay. Come on," Blaine swam to Kurt, who had bent his legs so Blaine could hoist his legs onto Kurt's shoulders. He wobbled a little at first, but soon found his balance and couldn't keep the smile away.

Tina had balanced herself on Mike's shoulders and Sam had handed them each an inflatable hammer that Blaine had picked up on the way, along with a few other necessities. The aim of the game was for two people, sitting on their partners shoulders, had to fight each other with the inflatable, and the first to knock the other off will win.

Turns out Tina won the first round, Blaine insisting that he let a lady win. It was best out of three, and Blaine had won the second game. He also won the third.

It was nearing night time now, and the sun was beginning to set along the horizon. Blaine had started up the barbecue, along with the help of Finn and Puck. His eyes, once again were locked on Kurt. He had changed, and re-styled his hair to perfection and his outfit, well. Black skin-tight jeans, a while button down long sleeved shirt and a black vest with a stylish brooch.

"You know, you're being very obvious." Puck stated, following Blaine's gaze. Finn had fired up the barbecue sausages and chicken, leaving Blaine and Puck to talk.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You know.. Staring. You're staring at Kurt." Puck stated, slower this time, but Blaine blushed nevertheless.

"I miss him, it's been hard, being away from him, even though I know that... we may not get another chance, I can't help but feel a sense of hope." Blaine explained.

"How about you go talk to him, catch up?" Blaine looked hesitant at Puck's offer, "I'll watch Finn and the barbecue, I know you had an hour earlier unpacking, but I can tell you hardly spoke, and in the pool earlier, but you were too busy on his shoulders." Puck finished, causing Blaine to blush once again.

"Okay, thanks Puck." Blaine smiled gratefully. He then looked to Finn, "Now are you both sure you can handle this?" He pointed to the barbecue that Finn was currently occupying.

"Yes, Blaine." Puck laughed, "Now go talk to Kurt." Blaine obeyed him and sauntered over to where Kurt sat, chatting with Marley and Mercedes. The three were laughing at something Marley had said.

He approached Kurt nervously, and when Kurt looked him in the eye, he felt himself stop breathing. "Come with me for a minute?" Blaine asked, nervously fumbling with his fingers.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, then turned to Marley and Mercedes. "I'll be right back," He said, patting Mercedes' leg and hoisting himself up off the vintage couch. "Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled, "I just wanted to talk." He answered.

Kurt nodded, he and Blaine walked until they reached the balcony that overlooked the seashore and borderline of the horizon. "It's so pretty up here, I come here to think." Blaine explained, Kurt nodded once again.

"It's very beautiful," Kurt observed the room before he and Blaine took their seats on two of the deck chairs that overlooked the garden. They could see the New Directions and hear wails of jubilant laughter, but he drowned all that out, because right now, Blaine sat, watching the sunset with his best friend (who he secretly wanted to be more.)

They both missed supper, but they couldn't care less.

* * *

_Hey guys! Me again. I know I left a huuuuuuuge author's note at the beginning of the story. I hope you enjoyed this, there will be fourteen chapters and maybe an epilogue. I plan on writing a sequel, I promise to complete this story. If I don't update for a while, just nag and nag and nag at me, and I will finish, okay? There will be eventual Klaine, but there will be a build up. Hopefully, the chapters will be a lot longer as they go along, but maybe sometimes they won't. This one is only short because it's day one. The days will get a lot detailed as they go along because there will be some drama. I can't promise that I'll update every day, I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter two, where the story really begins, okay. Until next time, goodbye! _


End file.
